


Daring (Not A Bad Thing For Us)

by Aston (AstonT)



Series: Life In Color [10]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Truth or Dare, bad attempt at romance, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: "Tell the truth and I'll show you how to dare." - Kiss Me, Kiss Me, 5 Seconds of SummerThey've played this game since they first met and became friends. It was such a messed up version of truth or dare that it stuck.All that was required was complete truth after an event, and they'd go from there.





	

"Come on," Karma said with a grin to the smaller boy. "Just once, and if you hate it, we won't do it again! All I ask is you tell me the truth at the end of the night,"

Nagisa hesitated before nodding in agreement and letting the red haired boy pull him along.

* * *

"Remember in first year," Karma started one day at lunch as him and Nagisa sat out on the hill above the training ground, his mercury eyes bright as he stared out ahead of them. "When we spent the whole of Thursday night out in town, just running?"

Nagisa gave him a surprised look before smiling faintly and speaking. "Remember how, the following day, my mother nearly killed me for sneaking out?" he countered.

Karma's eyes went to Nagisa before he nodded and spoke. "Not my best idea, I suppose, since it got you in trouble. Alright, what about going to see that movie back then, when we first started talking?"

Nagisa hummed in agreement. "That was a lot of fun," he offered.

* * *

The next week was much the same as that day. 

A lot of questions about the past.

A lot of inside jokes and laughter.

And Nagisa felt more alive than he had in quite a while due to it.

And so, when Karma approached him at lunch the following Tuesday, Nagisa gave him a wary look.

Karma grinned. "So, same deal as before. You tell me the truth at the end of the night, and we decide if we do it again or not?" he offered.

Nagisa knew he wasn't going to get to know what Karma had planned without agreeing, so he hesitated before he shrugged and nodded.

Karma's eyes lit up at that and he spoke. "There's a fair." he started. "Just a stupid thing, but it goes until tomorrow, and I think it'd be fun to see what sort of training we can put to the test there."

Nagisa laughed faintly, nodding in agreement.

And so, after school, Nagisa was quick to get done with his homework and wait for his mother to fall asleep.

Once she was, he grabbed his stuff for school the next day - homework included - and headed out to meet Karma.

Karma was waiting for him at a convenience store where their paths broke apart on the way home from school, a grin across his face as he watched the boy approach, his hair being pulled back as he walked.

"Ready?"

Nagisa nodded in agreement.

* * *

He almost regretted it the next day, because he was exhausted. But he couldn't. He hadn't felt that alive in a long time. 

Of course, when he got home, his regret kicked in immediately when his mother swooped down on him with questions.

He lay curled into a ball that night, silent tears of pain falling. He knew he'd be bruised the next morning, but he figured it was well worth it.

* * *

"So tell me the truth," Karma said as he fell into step with Nagisa the next morning, eyes not looking at the boy. "How bad was it?"

Nagisa sighed softly. "It was worth it," he said after a moment.

Karma hummed in surprise, looking over at Nagisa before he smiled.

"Let's stop and get something to cover up those marks," Karma said after taking in the bruising coming up from under the boy's shirt.

Nagisa let Karma drag him into the store - they left with concealer in Nagisa's skin tone and with a carton of strawberry milk for Karma.

Karma happily drank on it as they fixed Nagisa up so the marks were covered, then headed up towards the school.

They were slightly behind schedule, but got there before they were late.

Nobody questioned why Nagisa stuck so close to Karma until classes started, talking happily with the taller boy.

* * *

Once Nagisa was healed up a bit - they'd stopped using the concealer two days prior and the marks were fading into non-existence by then - Karma approached him again. 

Nagisa gave him a patient look, and Karma sat down beside him before he spoke. "So will you tell me the truth?"

He was planning something. Nagisa knew the look in his eyes.

And so, he hesitated, uncertain, but nodded in agreement with the question.

Karma smiled and threw a glance around before he pulled Nagisa close enough to connect their lips for a brief moment, then let the boy go.

Nagisa let out a soft noise of surprise, hand flying up to cover his mouth in response.

He was silent, though, and Karma waited patiently for him to calm back down before he spoke. "Did that bother you?"

Nagisa stayed quiet for a long while.

In fact, he didn't give an answer until lunch was over and they were heading back in for class.

"No, it didn't bother me,"

Karma gave him a surprised look before he grinned and headed into class.

* * *

This continued for a long while - Karma would randomly get an idea that he'd drag Nagisa into. 

He was careful, though, never to keep Nagisa out late anymore, not wanting to see the younger hurt again any time soon.

"You'll tell me the truth, right? If you hate this, you'll tell me?"

Nagisa nodded, he hadn't seen Karma so worried in a long while.

They were out in town one evening after school, at a restaurant that neither of them had ever eaten at before.

Nagisa refused to think of it as a date because that's not what it was.

* * *

"You know, that wasn't half bad," Nagisa remarked as they walked back towards their own homes. 

Karma smiled faintly in response. "I'm glad, because I'd love to do that again sometime,"

Nagisa understood what he was saying without him actually saying it. He smiled faintly at Karma. "I don't think I'd mind that, either."

It was never officially said, but everyone noticed the slight change in the two boys.

Karma was more affectionate to Nagisa, and the blue haired boy had a smile that was slightly more open around Karma.

Nobody knew for sure what was going on until Kayano saw Karma kiss Nagisa one day at lunch and told the others with an amused if shocked smile.

Nagisa spent the rest of that day getting teased.

Karma just laughed along and Nagisa gave him a dark look.

But all together, it was a good happening within the class.

They still sometimes played their strange version of truth or dare.

Except as their relationship grew, so did the things they tossed around.

Soon enough, Nagisa was reversing the game on Karma, and the boy was pleasantly surprised to find that the shorter male was careful in picking things he thought they'd both enjoy.

All in all, not a bad start to a relationship, in either of their minds.


End file.
